Coisas que Odeio em Você
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Em meio ao desespero, encontraram-se por acaso. Estudariam juntos. Tornaram-se amigos rapidamente. Se "odiavam". Mas no fim, amavam aquele "ódio" que era nutrido por ambos...


**Coisas que Odeio em Você**

- Estou atrasada – pensava a garota que corria desesperadamente pelas ruas de Konoha.

- Vamos Naruto, corra! – pensava Naruto, outro que corria desesperado, e por incrível que pareça, também em Konoha...

Assim, os dois se "colidiram" ao meio do desespero.

- Aaah! – gritou a garota

- Desculpe... Estava distraído! – respondeu

- Nada... Bom, já vou indo! Estou atrasada! – disse

- Eu também! – falou – Aonde vai?

- Fazer minha matrícula! E você? – perguntou

- Também! Vai estudar onde?

- Konoha High School! E você? – respondeu a garota

- Também! – disse empolgado – Vamos juntos?

- Claro, mas correndo! Se não atrasamos mais ainda! – comentou

Corriam feitos loucos, mal se conheceram e já estavam indo juntos a escola para fazer a matrícula? Com certeza seriam bons amigos!

_Nunca pensei que encontraria_

_Alguém assim como você _

_Se foi difícil nosso encontro_

_Te conhecer também foi mais uma ilusão _

E não é que é verdade! Tornaram-se amigos facilmente, e por sorte, estudariam na mesma classe.

- Qual é seu nome? Não perguntei antes... – perguntou a garota

- Ah, desculpe! Uzumaki Naruto! E você? – questionou-a dando um lindo sorriso

- Hyuuga Hinata! – respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso, porém tímido.

As aulas começaram em umas semanas, eles estavam sempre próximos. E sempre mais apaixonados. Mas diziam se odiar, pois as brigas, às vezes, eram constantes. Talvez por causa do jeito bobo alegre de Naruto. Porém eram brigas suaves, nada de tapas e essas coisas, somente algumas "ofensas"

_Em tantas coisas te odeio _

_Me faz tão mal viver assim_

_Queria mesmo estar bem longe_

_Te esquecer e esquecer até quem sou _

**Hinata POV's On **

Ele é tão... Lindo... Aquele sorriso, os olhos... A boca... Tudo! Odeio tudo! Tudo nele me hipnotiza! Por isso odeio-o!

_Odeio tanto seu sorriso encantador, _

_Os seus olhos cor do céu _

_E seu jeito de me olhar _

_Odeio tanto sua boca tão linda,_

_Os seus lábios rosados _

_E seu jeito de falar_

_Odeio tanto que nem te odeio_

_E um pouquinho que te quero me confunde muito mais _

_Porque acho que te amo_

_Mais que nada, mais que tudo_

_Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo_

Naruto-kun... Apesar de tudo, eu, simplesmente, te amo...

**Hinata POV's Off **

Naruto e Hinata eram como irmãos, sem dúvidas, mas o amor entre eles não era de somente irmãos e amigos. Ia muito mais além! E assim viviam tendo conflitos internos, pensando que se odiavam por causa das brigas de amigos...

_Eu penso em tantas coisas juntas_

_Que fogem da minha razão_

_Em minha mente te odeio_

_Mas meu coração, meu coração é todo seu_

Amavam-se tanto, mas nunca admitiam, e sim diziam o contrário. Ela, talvez, por não se dar bem com outras pessoas, e ele... Bem, ele tinha medo de dizer que a amava e não ser correspondido, como acontecera na outra escola. Ela por timidez e ele por medo. Dois cabeças duras amavam-se!

_Será o começo de uma história _

_Será, talvez, um grande amor _

_É tão intenso o que sinto _

_É tão grande, é tão grande essa paixão _

**Naruto POV's On **

Hina-chan... Por que você é assim? Linda, inteligente... Com esse rosto de boneca... Jeito de princesa... Quer tanto que te ame? Deve ser por isso que te odeio... Pois me faz te amar!

_Odeio tanto esse jeito de princesa_

_Seu sorriso que é tão lindo_

_E seu rosto de boneca _

_Odeio tanto suas cores brilhantes _

_Suas flores, sua roupa_

_Tão charmosa e diferente_

_Odeio tanto que nem te odeio_

_E um pouquinho que te quero me confunde muito mais (2x) _

_Porque acho que te amo_

_Mais que nada, mais que tudo_

_Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo _

Hina-chan, não judie tanto de mim! T.T Certo, vou me declarar! Ela é bem diferente da Sakura-chan!

**Hinata POV's On **

Naruto-kun... Não quero saber se me ama ou não, irei falar com você, mesmo sendo tímida!

**Hinata e Naruto POV's **

Eu simplesmente te amo...

_Porque acho que te amo_

_Mais que nada, mais que tudo_

_Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo _

**Hinata e Naruto POV's Off**

Na manhã seguinte, os dois disseram sobre aquele amor que sentiam, e por fim selaram um lindo beijo. Tímido como ela, mas feliz como ele...

- Hina-chan... Aceita namorar comigo? – perguntou o Uzumaki

A Hyuuga nada disse, somente abraçara-o e dera um sorriso maravilhoso. O mais lindo de sua vida, talvez. Essa seria a resposta, com certeza! Um novo casal de namorados... Um amor que seria, certamente, eterno!

Agora, talvez, amavam aquele "ódio" que sentiam um pelo outro, pois fora este que fizera o amor crescer cada vez mais. Mas apesar de tudo, ainda se odiavam! Porém, eram felizes assim...


End file.
